Along with the prevalence of internet of things (IoT) devices, more and more modular plug terminated links (MPTL) have been deployed in zone cabling. In many cases, MPTL is deployed to support power over Ethernet (PoE) application. In this application, the twisted pairs of network cable, usually 23AWG solid cable, is installed on a patch panel at one end, a modular plug at the other end. The modular plug end is made to plug into a WiFi or surveillance device.
By the time that Category 5e (Cat. 5e) or Category 6 (Cat. 6) cabling took the majority in the market, a conventional RJ-45 modular plug having 8 holes each with about 1.10 mm width is suitable for insertion of 4-pair of twisted wires of a cable compliant with Category 5e or 6 having a wire diameter less than 1.10 mm.
However, the needs for higher transmission speed never stop. Nowadays Category 6A cabling predominates in the market. The transmission speed of Category 6A cabling is 10 times higher (10 Gbps/sec) than that of Category 6. In addition, the Category 6A cable is bigger than Category 6 one, for the reason to offer good signal strength in higher frequency. The wire diameter for screened Category 6A solid cable is approximately 1.50 mm. Accordingly, it is reluctantly to insert 8×1.50 mm wires into 8×1.10 mm holes in a conventional modular plug.
Since a good assembly between a conventional RJ-45 plug and cable requires a number of techniques, it is inconvenient for an installer to assemble a conventional RJ-45 plug with cable in the field, such as a telecommunication room, data center, and so on. Hence, in most cases, installers would have modular plugs assembled with cables in advance, i.e., obtaining cable assemblies directly from manufacturing factories which are capable of making sophisticated cable assemblies. However, in reality, sometimes the cabling length is to be decided in the field and cable assembly is still needed in the field.
Thus, there is still room for providing a plug that is convenient for an installer to attach a cable to the plug.